


Target Fangirls

by AOS100



Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, SuperCorp, gotta love the dinos, wooden dinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: “Oh my god, oh my god,” she kept repeating, tears forming in her eyes, “It’s Lena FreAkiNg Luthor!”orKara and Lena are famous because two girls spot them in a target and want their autographs and I'm sorry this has like zero plot, again
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	Target Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... another plotless supercorp one-shot that isn't even that much supercorp.

Lena honestly didn’t know why they were standing in the middle of a seemingly empty Target, but Kara had insisted on taking a detour there on their way home. They had been on vacation for a week on their one year anniversary and took a road trip across California. Now, they were only 3 hours and a half from home, but Kara had spotted a Target on the exit of the freeway, so now they were here- standing in the arts and crafts aisle of Target at 9 pm. 

“Kara, darling, what are you looking at?”

Kara was bouncing like a puppy, eyes wide and staring at the wooden dinosaurs and the multitude of paints. “Lena look at the dinos! Can we get some to paint? Please, please, please?”

Kara pouted slightly and Lena immediately knew they were going to take at least three. After three years of dating and one year of being married, Lena still couldn’t say no to Kara. Plus, it was only an hour before closing and if she spent that hour resisting something she knew she would lose anyway, they would be rushing to pick out the dinos instead. 

Plus, there was a particularly irritated looking velociraptor she wanted to give Alex.

“Alright, that stegosaurus is cute. We should get some paint bottles to decorate them. And I want to see Alex’s face when I give her a pink velociraptor,” Lena chuckled.

“Oh my Rao! I want to get one for Nia and Brainy, and maybe Kelly too! You think J’onn would want this  Brachiosaurus-”

Half an hour later, the couple was walking towards the cashier with over seven wooden dinosaurs and even more bottles of paint and glitter.

The teenage girl looked bored standing in her cashier box, most likely eager for her shift to end and to close up, but the moment she looked up to scan their items, her eyes widened and the gasp made Kara worry that she was hurt.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she kept repeating, tears forming in her eyes, “It’s Lena FreAkiNg Luthor!” Her hands flew up to her face, squealing in delight. “I’m such a big fan of your work on quantum mechanics and your support for the LGBT-” she gasped again and reached over for the store announcement radio, “Ashley get your ass over here, it’s an emergency you  _ need _ to see this- gosh I’m so sorry if I made this weird Miss Luthor I know you probably just want to feel like a normal person but I’m just such a big fan and I-”

“It’s alright dear, I’m glad you wanted to talk to me. I’m honored,” Lena finished with a smile. She had never expected this, and she could see Kara beaming at having her point that she was  _ good _ , proven. Lena had gotten over the initial shock of being approached in public for something good when the other girl’s friend arrived.

“Ava what’s wro- holy shit,” she seemed stunned and just as amazed as her friend initially had. 

“Ava-”, 

“I know!”

“And she?”

“YEAH”

Both girls were squealing like they had just been told they won a billion dollars.

Lena and Kara simply chuckled, they were in no rush and the girls were providing great entertainment.

“Ashley and Ava, if I’m correct?” Both girls nodded, still smiling like maniacs, “I’m honored that you both seem so excited to meet me. If you would like, I could… sign something of yours?” Lena wasn’t sure if that was the normal thing to say to fans. She wasn’t used to having fans, but the teenager’s nods of excitement gave her a bit more confidence in her question.

“Ava go get my stuff-”

“Why me?!”

“BECAUSE you got to  **_stand here, in front of her,_ ** for an extra minute, now go get my stuff!”

Reluctantly, Ava ran off to the back office to go get their backpacks.

With Ashley still in front of them, the girl also went off on a ramble about how much she loved Lena and her work, similarly to how Ava had done when she first saw Lena.

“And the charity event you did last year was-,” she gasped in recognition when she looked at Kara, “Oh my god you’re Kara Danvers, that idiot failed to tell me you were here.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised in surprise at being noticed, as she was far too occupied being proud of her wife.

As Ava returned with two backpacks, she found a crumpled receipt being thrown at her forehead, throwing her off, “Ashley what-”

“IT’S KARA DANVERS AND LENA LUTHOR”

“Mrs.Luthor’s wife?!?”

“YEah, you didn’t notice her!?!”

“I was busy calling YOU!”

“Yeah well you had a Pulitzer prize winner and a genius standing in front of you and you didn’t notice!”

“You didn’t notice either!”

With the two girls bickering in front of them, Kara and Lena took the time to smile at each other.

“Looks like you’re famous darling.”

“The same could be said about you. Though I’m sorry I stole your spotlight,” Kara looked a bit guilty.

“Not at all, love. We’ve both accomplished amazing things, I’m proud of you.”

Kara blushed at Lena’s sincerity, “I’m proud of you too Lee.”

The teenagers stopped their yelling at the adorable moment in front of them.

Ava awwed, “You two are so cute.” 

Both girls took several articles out of their backpacks, and Kara could hear them whispering about which ones would be better to have signed. Finally, they each decided on their respective articles that Lena could now see were from Catco. They each had Kara’s first article inside, written about Lena Luthor. The two women were brought to tears by how much of a role model they seemed to be to the girls, and when handed markers to sign the pages, they added messages to each of them. 

With an announcement that the store was closing, Ava quickly scanned the dinosaurs and paints, Ashley bagging the items just as quickly. When the couple finally got ready to leave, they gave the teens a hug and a final goodbye before making their way to the car.

Kara let out a satisfied sigh as she got in the passenger seat of Lena’s fancy SUV.

She was a bit startled by Lena’s sudden voice interrupting their bubble of quietness,” I’m going to give them a shoutout at the next rally. And the next product of L-Corp is going to be named after them.” Lena was still reeling at the encounter, but she definitely knew she wanted to acknowledge the girls in something.

Kara chuckled, “That’s a great idea babe, and maybe I’ll dedicate an article on them. It’ll have to be a good one.” 

The couple sat in the car for a moment before Lena turned the engine on. “I can’t wait to tell Alex,” Lena giggled as they pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the freeway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and if not I wish you da best in finding something good to read! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. : )


End file.
